Todos los peliazules son cobardes
by Aigo Snape
Summary: Cuando Nara aterriza en el barco de Buggy, lo último que se espera éste es que venga para saldar viejas cuentas. Parece que la banda del payaso ve claro lo que debe pasar ¿podrán ellos convencer a su capitán?
1. Prólogo

Bueno amigos, iba a subir uno de Cocodrilo, que es mi favorito, pero he decido dejarlo para cuando esto se me de mejor. Por favor, critiquenme mucho, que decir que soy novata es quedarse corto.

PRÓLOGO

Existen muchos tipos de personas, como es natural en un mundo tan grande.

Enamorarse de Shanks, es normal.

Enamorarse de Cocodrile, es normal.

Enamorarse de un Almirante, es pasable.

Enamorarse de Buggy… Tenía un problema.

Nara suspiró haciéndose una coleta rápida con su melena azul oscuro y dirigió las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres. _Las últimas_. Sonaba realmente definitivo, pero ya habían tenido suficientes aventuras, su banda, era obvio, necesitaba descansar. Con suerte serían solo un par de años.

Ella se había enamorado trabajando en el Oro Jackson, limpiando ollas en la cocina. El roce hace el cariño, o eso dicen, pero seguramente él ya no se acordaría de ella…

_-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?- susurró demasiado provocativa para sus diez años._

_-Venga cocinillas, necesito de verdad este favor. No te volveré a pedir nada-suplicó un Buggy joven._

_-No, si lo voy a hacer, pero quiero saber…_

_-¡Lo que quieras! Friega la cubierta hoy y haré lo que quieras. Es mi oportunidad de coger un mapa del tesoro único que…- Nara desconectó, ¿acaso no todos los tesoros eran únicos? Observó al nariz roja abrir y cerrar la boca, parecía realmente apasionado con lo que decía._

_-Tres deseos.-interrumpió ella._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Quiero tres deseos, como un genio._

_-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?_

_-¿Me lo tomas tú a mi?-dijo cogiendo la fregona- la comida empieza en tres horas, tengo que estar en la cocina en dos ¿Te dará tiempo?_

_El peliazul se marchó corriendo como respuesta. Era la primera vez que hablaban y ya tenían un trato. Al fondo Shanks negaba con la cabeza._

-Maldita sea, Marcur, despeja de una vez la bodega, no tenemos todo el día.-dijo su mano derecha, Mason.

Habían pasado años, ella se había olvidado… No, olvidado no era la palabra, pero sin duda cuando su banda había decidido asentarse en esa aldea, los recuerdos habían vuelto.

¿Qué le pasaba? Nara no era nostálgica, puede que le faltase un tornillo, pero para ser buena capitana es lo que hace falta. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó intrigado Mason dejando la bandera en el centro de la plaza, una calavera con orejas afiladas y pañuelo verde, como el que ella llevaba.-Se que odias quedarte en un sitio fijo, ni siquiera finjas que lo vas a intentar.- Mason jugueteó con la pistola en su sién, como tentándola.

-Voy a buscar a un antiguo amigo.


	2. Chapter 1

No iba a subir el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima semana, pero seré sincera, me he motivado con mis primeros suscriptores, no imaginé que tan pronto, y me ha animado ^^ Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a BurdelAcústico, le dedico el capítulo porque se que terminará dominando el mundo y está feo no adelantarse a esta clase de acontecimientos.

Estuve investigando si había una fruta similar a lo que yo necesitaba, pero como no la encontré, me la inventé (por supuesto si sabeis de corrección o veis faltas avisar). He descubierto que hay gente que le molesta si pones el nombre en español (Fruta del diablo me refiero y otras palabras por el estilo), y otra si lo pones en japonés, así que iré cambiando para que el odio se reparta por igual *-*

Y por último y ya os dejo en paz, se me olvidó el_ pequeño_ detalle de situaros en el tiempo. Para el que le pueda interesar, es cuando Luffy se reune tras los dos años con su banda, no hago spoiler por si acaso, pero es poco antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

_-…y después me dedicaré a encontrar tesoros, por eso me encantan los mapas. Es el inicio de la aventura, pero al final lo que importa es el resultado: todo tipo de riquezas, dinero, joyas, armas, más mapas, y vuelta a empezar- susurró Buggy con una amplia sonrisa mientras repasaba con los dedos el borde de las alas negras de Nara. Era interesante el resultado de esa Fruta del Diablo, la denominada "Rey de las Bestias". O reina en este caso. Una pena que se la hubiera comido la chica, hubiera alcanzado un precio estratosférico si él la hubiese conseguido- ¿Cuándo me enseñarás el resto de tu transformación? _

_Buggy notó como la joven se ponía en tensión. Mala pregunta, anotado en su mente._

_-Nunca. No es muy buena idea, pierdo el control y es bastante abominable.-la mirada de Nara se perdió un momento entre las tablas del barco- O al menos eso me explicó mi padre. No le contarás a nadie sobre esto ¿verdad?-dijo girándose para mirarle directamente- No estoy segura de que Rayleigh me deje quedarme si lo descubre, y no creo que el gran cocinero Kuroko me defienda precisamente._

_Buggy observó a Nara, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un verde tan pálido que casi parecían grises. Como si esperase ya una traición. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo ¿qué sacaría él delatándola? Por fin tenía con que encubrir sus escapadas, ella le resultaba útil, al menos de momento._

_-Cuéntame sobre tu padre, tu historia, cocinillas._

_La mirada de Nara volvió a cobrar vida y Buggy no pudo evitar volver a sonreír ante la reacción de ella. Le agradaban esos momentos de desconexión._

_-Kuroko te diría que me abandonó, pero yo sé que no es así. Solo estaba enfadado por lo que me convertí, imagina que tu hija se convierte en un monstruo y encima termina con el mejor acuerdo de su vida, es normal reaccionar de esa forma y pegarla para que… bueno, quiero decir, que para educar hay que… Yo solo tenía hambre y… ¿me entiendes?-Buggy asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, debía reconocer que también estaba ese día con ella porque tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que llegara Shanks, pero no había quien comprendiera a esa chica sin hacer un sobresfuerzo- Se que él se fue para una cura o algo así, cuando Kuroko me encontró yo estaba malherida, pero debes comprender que mi padre nunca ha controlado su fuerza. Él es un gran hombre. Cuando vi que no volvía acepté la propuesta de Kuroko y me fui de ayudante con él. Voy a encontrar a mi padre, seguramente esté atrapado en alguna isla. Si, es la única explicación, él nunca me dejaría. Si. Lo sé._

_-¿Entonces es lo que quieres? ¿Encontrar a tu padre?-dijo levantándose al ver la silueta del pelirrojo en la orilla._

_-Sí, aunque no me importaría estar en tu banda también, por como hablas del futuro dan ganas de unirse._

_Buggy se sorprendió tanto ante la propuesta que tropezó y cayó aparatosamente frente a ella, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de Nara._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

_-¡Claro! Será divertido. Además sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¡en vista al futuro, Capitán!-dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle._

_-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-Buggy abrió mucho los ojos, y rebuscó en su bolsillo en busca de algo-Toma-dijo sacando un pañuelo verde fosforito con el que había estado limpiando la escalera- No es mucho, pero da mala suerte no recibir nada._

_-¿Si? Muchas gracias-dijo poniéndoselo en la cabeza-Nunca había recibido un regalo.-pero Buggy ya se había ido._

_Ese mismo pañuelo serviría de mal augurio para incontables marines a lo largo de los años, pero eso aún no lo sabían ambos peliazules, para ellos era ya una promesa el iniciar una banda juntos. O eso creían ellos._

-¡Capitán! ¡CAPITÁN!- Buggy se removió entre sus sábanas de seda, solo había dormido diez horas ¿Qué crueldad era esa por parte de su tripulación?- un ángel negro ha aterrizado en proa- y encima para eso al parecer.

-Galdino, me parece que la cera se te ha metido en el cerebro. –dijo cambiando de lado.

-Capitán, le digo que una mujer alada está gritando que usted debe saldar una cuenta pendiente. Parece bastante reticente a abandonar el barco. La tripulación esta… aterrada. Bueno, acojonada es la palabra. Tiene muy mal genio, si le soy sincero, si nos acercamos.

Eso le hizo saltar de la cama.

-¿Deuda? ¡EL GRAN PAYASO ESTRELLA BUGGY NO RINDE CUENTAS ANTE NADIE!- dijo realmente enfadado, más por seguir manteniendo las apariencias ante su banda que ante la desconocida. Mr.3 le dejó paso cuando subió a cubierta volando y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Fuera, la tripulación rodeaba a una mujer bostezando, intentando intimidarla sin mucho éxito.

Al verla, Buggy paró en seco. Pantalones anchos le impedían ver sus pies, y la camisa abierta de la mujer no dejaba ver nada, pues todo eran vendas de un tono amarillento, como una segunda muda. El pañuelo verde, como siempre, en su cabeza atado de cualquier manera

-Es bueno volver a verte, no sé si te acordarás de mi, Narizotas.

Como activando un resorte, la tripulación entera retrocedió dos pasos. Los ex presidiarios de Impel Down palidecieron.

_Se acabó_ - pensó Mr.3 - _está muerta, fue breve. Una pena, era realmente hermosa a pesar de las cicatrices._

Sin embargo Buggy se limitó a acercarse y acariciar el pelo de la chica, lo que hizo que las mandíbulas de sus subordinados se desencajaran.

-Cocinillas, me alegra que sigas viva.-dijo sorprendido por la suavidad del gastado color azul de la joven- te ha crecido el pelo.

-A ti también, Buggy, -dijo con una amplia sonrisa- a ti también.


	3. Chapter 2

Como siempre gracias a suscritores y en especial a BurdelAcustico (una respuesta nunca es demasiado larga. Jamás, muy al contrario) y HelenMartinelli.

Tengo intención de hacer capitulos en tercera persona centrandome en como lo ven un par de personajes, y en primera persona. Si os molesta ese cambio tan continuo cada vez que se empieza un capítulo, comunicarlo y me centro en un solo punto de vista, solo pensé que así sería más entretenido, pero para gustos, personajes de One Piece.

He descubierto (yo y este nuevo mundo) que la gente para separar recuerdos de lo actual pone las iniciales de los personajes con puntos suspensivos. Bueno, lo veo sobre todo con los de Hermione y Snape, pero yo estoy aquí por Buggy y Nara, y como creo que se nota que es la posible pareja por excelencia... Que así sea.

* * *

><p>Tras la aparición de Nara, la banda se había revolucionado, había descendido… bueno, caído directamente del cielo.<p>

Pero ahora que veían la cercanía de ella con su capitán lo que estaban era en un silencio propio de cementerio, la acababan de reconocer gracias a Cabaji; Nara era la temible líder de la banda _Green Opportunity_, más cocida como la Bestia del Norte, la que desechó el titulo de Yonkō porque le "quitaba libertad", la que durante la batalla de Marineford había mantenido el orden en todo el Grand Line por petición expresa de Shanks con excelentes resultados. Vamos, que era algo importante.

Y ahí estaba su increíble capitán Buggy, hablando tranquilamente y demostrando demasiadas confianzas para ser solamente amigos.

Y lo que era doblemente sorprendente, más para los miembros originarios, Buggy no había hecho ni un simple amago de reacción ante el insulto sobre su nariz. La primera vez que le veían con semejante ausencia de rebote.

Alvida era la que peor lo llevaba, ¿desde cuándo ese bribón tenía novia? No es que le importase, no sentía absolutamente nada por Buggy, pero se suponía que ELLA debía ser el centro de atención. ELLA era la más hermosa, pero Buggy miraba a la peliazul como si no hubiese nadie más, y el resto de la banda decir que alucinaban era poco. Estaban en shock profundo.

Volvió a alzar la vista ante el repentino silencio del centro, ambos se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. Sonriendo. Sonriendo mucho.

-Buggy.-dijo en un tono acusador-¿qué significa esto? ¿Quién es _ella_?- dijo arrastrando la palabra con desprecio y provocando que despertaran todos de la ensoñación.

-¿Es tu pareja?-dijo la chica alada a Buggy- es muy guapa.

-No es mi novia. –Negó rápido- Y sí, es hermosa-contestó Buggy sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul, lo que hizo pensar que no se refería precisamente a Alvida en ambos enunciados- Ella es Nara, una vieja amiga. Una muy querida amiga.-baste decir que la mitad de los que se creyeron tal afirmación se decepcionaron bastante- Que supongo está aquí para quedarse como se acordó hace mucho tiempo-dijo quitándole el pañuelo verde brillante con un gesto suave impropio de él- ¿es qué no lo lavas nunca?

-Eso le quita identidad, Narizotas.-dijo recogiendo una bolsa al lado de Mohji de aspecto estrafalario.

-¿Permanentemente?- añadió Mr.3 por curiosidad respecto a su estancia. Alvida rechinó los dientes pero mantuvo la compostura con bastante gracia.

-Eso lo decidirá ella, me temo-dijo intentando quitar una mancha no identificada de color morado sin mucho éxito- ¿resulta algún problema?-dijo dirigiéndose a Alvida. Pero no era una pregunta que esperase negativa, hasta el mismísimo Luffy hubiera sido consciente de ello.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de serlo? Y si fuera así, de todas formas, ¿qué harías?- tentó Alvida. La tensión era evidente, se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo la necesidad de remarcar quien mandaba.

Nara, quien paracía ignorar ser el centro de tanto rencor e impresíon por la otra mujer, volvió a bostezar.

-¡Tú!-gritó Nara a un Mohji que aun intentaba recuperarse- Hueles aceptablemente, a león. Me caes bien. ¿Me dices donde duermo o me tumbo aquí mismo? Porque llevo tres días de viaje a contra viento y mataría por un par de horas de siesta.

La risa de Buggy finalizó la "batalla".

-Haz caso, Mohji. No es buena idea provocar a Nara, y ten cuidado, tiene muy mal despertar.

-¡Habló!- dijo Galdino.

La banda rió ya más tranquila, con una Alvida vigilando a la nueva incorporación mientras bajaba.

.

...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN...BxN

_._

_-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- gritó Buggy realmente cabreado._

_-Cuando se va a pedir un deseo, la usuaria debe frotar la lámpara para que el genio atienda.-dijo Nara mostrando un libro._

_-¿Y por qué coño frotas mi nariz?_

_-Es que no veía ninguna lámpara, era lo más parecido._

_-¿TE ESTÁS METIENDO CON MI NARIZ?_

_-Fíjate, de eso quería hablar. Como te he dicho ya tengo mi primer deseo._

_Al ver que el mismísimo Roger se giraba buscando el origen del alboroto, Buggy agarró a Nara para apartarse a una esquina. Nara lo interpretó como que dijese su deseo._

_-Quiero poder meterme con tu nariz sin que te enfades. Es más, si has de mostrar alguna reacción, será felicidad._

_-¿Pero qué coño dices? ¿De qué vas?_

_-No creo que soltando tantos tacos soluciones nada ¿sabes?_

_-¿Pretendes que no me enfade cada vez que me insultes?_

_-Es cierto que los hombres no escucháis a las mujeres. No he dicho eso, sino que si digo algo respecto a tu nariz te lo tomes a broma, bien. ¿Tú comprender, chico de la fregona?_

_Buggy entendió que la niñata hablaba completamente en serio y una vocecilla le dijo que era por culpa de él, por acercarse a la gente esperando algo de ella, ya no había marcha atrás._

_-Sí, sí. Dios, estás como una cabra. _

_-¿Ves? No me lo tomo a mal, porque somos amigos. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?_

_-¿Amigos?_

_-¡Hola Shanks!_

¿Ha dicho amigos? ¿Somos amigos? _–pensó Buggy_

_-Hola Nara, Kuroko te andaba buscando, decía no se que de un guiso definitivo._

_-¡El guiso legendario!-corrigió Nara- Gracias. Adiós Shanks, adiós narizotas._

¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué punto?

_-Buggy, ¿te acaba de llamar narizotas?_

_El joven alzó la cabeza todavía impactado._

_-No importa. Somos amigos.-dijo por pura inercia- Amigos. ¿En qué me he metido?_

_-No creo que sea tan malo, es maja. -dijo divertido- Te atiza con el cucharon si te acercas a su comida, pero seamos sinceros, todos hacemos lo mismo.-Shanks miró mejor a su compañero- ¿Acaso te gusta?_

_-¿Bromeas? Está loca. _

_-Si eso fuera un impedimento la natalidad descendería una barbaridad._

_-¿Ya me hablas de hijos? Sabes que detesto los niños, son como parásitos._

_-Es decir, que si contemplas estar con ella -la mirada de odio que echó Buggy solo se repetiría hacia él un par de veces más en su vida- Además, tú aun eres un niño, ni siquiera tienes barba._

_-¡Vete a tomar por…!_


	4. Chapter 3: Asperezas

¡Muy buenas! Como siempre gracias a los lectores, y en especial a los comentaristas pues con cada comentario alimentáis a un zombie:

BurdelAcustico: Lo siento, fuiste la primera en comentar mi historia, serás siempre la primera en recibir agradecimiento. A mi me parece que esos dos adolescentes hablando del amor son un peligro, pero tienes razón, son lindos. Se puede ser aterrador y mono. Creo.

HelenMartinelli: si no sigues escribiendo la historia, tres zombies morirán ¿QUIERES ESO? ;-;

Shiva Rajah: ¡Y más que reirás! Contigo he descubierto la crueldad de FanFiction de no poder responder a los anónimos con nombre (suena contradictorio. Ya me entiendes). Me alegra que te guste.

Yue: No te preocupes, no lo abandonaré, sabiendo que una persona ya espera continuación motiva para toda la historia, muchísimas gracias y para demostrártelo, este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Posdata Yue: me encanta tu nombre.

Si utilizo paralabras "finolis" es porque creo que Mr.3 piensa así. Me da a mi.

Y por último: No odiéis a Buggy por esto. Dadle una oportunidad.

¡Un saludo!

* * *

><p><em>Buggy observó como el grupo terminaba de dar la última patada y esperó un par de minutos para que se fueran los siete indeseables dejando un bulto en el lado izquierdo de la callejuela.<em>

_La paliza que había recibido Nara no era para nada mortal, y mucho menos en la posición agazapada que había quedado para proteger el objeto, sin embargo su nuevo aspecto dejaba mucho que desear._

_Buggy salió por fin de la esquina protectora y se hizo el sorprendido._

_-¿Pero que te ha pasado?-fingió lo mejor que pudo. Debía reconocer que se sentía un poco mal, ¿culpable? Tampoco eso, ni lo rozaba; siendo sinceros no podría haber ayudado nada, y habrían resultado heridos los dos para nada. Mejor así._

_-He…tenido un malentendido-Nara se levantó lentamente y extendió el brazo-Toma, tu mapa. Perdona la tardanza._

_Buggy lo cogió intrigado._

_-¿Por qué no usaste tu poder? –dijo examinándolo aparentando estar distraído._

_-Ya te lo he dicho, no es buena idea. Me gustaría que dejaras de insistir tanto en el tema._

_-Solo con las alas los hubieras espantado._

_-La verdadera fuerza está en asustar con tu propio carácter._

_-Entonces te queda un largo recorrido._

_-Lo del gracias hubiera estado mejor, los consejos no son lo tuyo._

_Buggy se guardó el mapa con cuidado y alzó la cabeza aparentando importancia._

_-La verdadera fuerza no existe, solo estás tú y el mundo. Sobrevivir es la clave._

_-Sobrevivir es aburrido, Narizotas. Yo quiero vivir._

_._

_BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…._

_._

Cuando Mr.3 fue a despertar a la nueva inquilina no le sorprendió que la mitad de la banda le acompañara. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que al abrir la puerta encontrara a su capitán abrazado a Nara. En el suelo. Durmiendo.

Por supuesto todo tenía una sencilla y casta respuesta, pero eso no lo sabían y tras el inevitable grito mudo de los que le precedían cerró la puerta como si no hubiese visto nada.

Era indudable que entre esos no había algo más allá de la amistad, al menos eso creía él, recapacitó ante los chismorreos del resto.

Era imposible que el estúpido de Buggy hubiera llegado a intentarlo, pero que le cortasen en mil pedacitos si eso dos no debía acabar juntos. Y no precisamente como los acababa de ver.

_..._

_La noche anterior_

-…Entonces ignoré la espada clavada en mi hombro y los balazos en mi espalda, me quité la capucha y le vi. Dios, Buggy, era él. Si no llego a estar con mi tripulación hubiese muerto, en serio. –Buggy escuchaba a los pies de la cama junto a Nara, intentando asimilar la increíble historia desde que se habían separado. Comparado con ella, lo suyo había sido un paseo entre margaritas y almohadas. -Le expliqué porque estaba allí, a pleno pulmón ignorando la escarcha, el veneno y el jodido frío. Lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguirlo, la de vidas sacrificadas, la de años perdidos. Maldita sea, inicié tres guerras solo para verle, solo para ese día. El muy cabrón ni siquiera hizo amago de sorprenderse-dijo resoplando y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Buggy.- así que se acerca, mi tripulación no es estúpida, se aproximan también por si intenta algo manteniendo las distancias, Mason insiste en que ellos deben proteger, no escuchar. Un verdadero "caballero", vamos. Mi padre se acerca a mi oído, como si el temporal le impidiese alzar la voz. Pero en ese momento deja de helar y se hace un increíble silencio, parece la escena de un libro, ¿sí? Y me dice… me dice…-Buggy la ve dudar, e inconscientemente la abraza, sabe lo que va a decir. Por supuesto que lo sabe, desde que vio por primera vez sus alas lo sabe. Pero es un inútil y no se atrevió en su momento a avisar, tampoco le había importado en ese momento siendo sinceros. No la verá llorar, eso seguro, no lo permitirá, detesta esa idea. Aprieta el abrazo hasta que ella se atreve a volver a hablar, tal vez intentando compensar su propia balanza. –Me dice que soy un repugnante monstruo, que todo lo que he hecho no cambia lo que soy, una repulsiva bestia de sangre maldita, pura maldad encerrada en una mente vacía, hueca, sin verdaderas motivaciones que no sean destruir, que acabaré matando a todos lo que amo, que estar a mi lado es una equivocación si no es para asesinarme, como él intentó en su día. Que soy un engendro deforme, un castigo divino y de los infiernos, y que si no hubiese dudado, no tendría que ver mi asquerosa falsa faceta. No te mentiré Buggy, después de todo lo que había pasado, esas palabras me dolieron un poco.

-Menuda mierda.-concluyó Buggy.

-Sí, es un buen resumen, MENUDA MIERDA.-Nara respiró hondo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima- Reconozco que me impresionaron sus palabras, de un tirón, como si esperase mi visita, joder, ¿ni un buen recibimiento para mis nakamas? Tampoco es que pidiese galletas o fuegos artificiales. Pero un "bienvenida" o "buen trabajo" no le hubiesen hecho daño.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ejem… eso es para otro día.

-No, no, no. Cuenta. Es obvio que te intentó matar.

-Te vas a enfadar.

-Nara, no me enfadaría, ya te dije que escucharía sin interrumpir.

-No… intentó nada. Ni yo, no tenia en si motivos, solo me había insultado, y sabes que hace falta mucho más para provocarme.

-Tampoco mucho más.

-Él… él dijo que no le hacía falta arriesgarse. Que prefería observar como mis seres amados me mataban, primero en contra de su voluntad, luego comprendiendo lo que yo era, ya sabes, la perolata del monstruo y eso, y luego, ejem, disfrutanto.

-Ajá, entiendo.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Que va.

-Bieeeeen…-dijo poco convencida- Ahora vuélveme a contar lo de Impel Down, me encanta cuando liberas a todos.

Y hablando se quedaron dormidos. Sin más. No como ya pensaban todos los miembros (o casi todos) de la tripulación.

He aquí que cuando Nara despertó se sonrojó al encontrarse en brazos del narizotas, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida otra vez.

En cambio cuando Buggy despertó, palideció, y se deshizo del nudo que había provocado durante la noche al abrazarla. Ignoró a su amigo de abajo, lo que no era difícil con tan inmensa capa, y salió sin hacer ruido. El primer pensamiento del día no fue bueno para su karma.

_Voy a despellejar vivo a ese imbécil malnacido_ sería la versión ligera de dicha idea.

-¡Morgan!-gritó a su timonel- cambiamos de rumbo.

-Sí, Capitán.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solo no sabía dónde estaba aquel hombre, sino que no había modo de localizarle a no ser por un golpe de suerte. O que ella se transformara. Ninguna gozaba de buenas expectativas.

-¡Morgan! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No cambies de rumbo!

-Sí, Capitán.

Buggy retrocedió para volver a su camarote y no pudo ignorar las miradas de sus nakamas, básicamente porque no le quitaban ojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Señor, ¿Quiere que nos dirijamos a una ciudad para que tengan más intimidad?

-¿Intimidad? ¿Por qué habría yo…?- _¿Ciudad? Mmm… Tal vez DoFlamingo nos ayude, Nara y él son íntimos por lo que he leído en los periódicos_-¡Vamos a Dressrosa! Tengo asuntos que atender con Nara.

Mr.3 ignoró que fuese el País del Amor, la Pasión y los juguetes. La tripulación no.

.

_BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…. BxN…._

_._

_Buggy notaba la atenta mirada de Shanks, parecía decepcionado. Uno no podía fregar así._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-explotó Buggy._

_-¿Estabas escondido cuando le dieron la paliza a Nara?_

_La chica se había puesto a trabajar como si nada tras limpiarse las heridas, y el cocinero Kuroko no había preguntado por suerte._

_Buggy se había relajado suponiendo que así nadie descubriría su mapa, se había equivocado._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- las dotes interpretativas del payaso eran dignas de elogiar. O no._

_-Me estas mintiendo descaradamente –dijo volviendo a la faena- Te he visto desde el otro lado._

_-¿Si? ¿Y cómo es que no ayudaste tú?_

_-Solo te vi a ti, no a ella. Yo si tengo excusa. Tú no._

* * *

><p>Bueno, amigos. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros, voy a organizar una especie de concurso.<p>

-El premio determina parte de la historia. O toda ahora que lo pienso, bueno, no quiero desvelar nada. La finalidad es averiguar en qué momento de la historia Nara se enamora de Buggy, y en qué momento Buggy se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella.

+No es lo mismo el momento en que te enamoras, que el momento en que te das cuenta tú de que estas enamorado. Aprobado por todas las comedias románticas al parecer.

-Soy consciente de que es subjetivo, yo tengo mi idea de qué momento es ese…

+Suena raro cuando haces tú la historia decir eso.

-Ignorar a mi doble personalidad, por favor, es una antipática. Como iba diciendo, podéis decirme directamente el momento y aventuraros al primer premio, o entrar en ese y al segundo premio a la vez, poniendo la explicación de por qué creéis que es ese momento.

+Vamos, que os sale más rentable poner por qué lo creéis pero este mundo es libre.

-Espero os guste la idea, lo he puesto de tal forma que espero nadie se sienta incómodo u obligado, y subiré un copia y pega de lo anterior dicho en cada capítulo para los nuevos lectores.

Este es el capítulo mas largo que he hecho, espero que no se os haya hecho pesado, os adelanto que el par siguiente será mas divertido. ¡Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 4: Lo Adecuado

HelenMartinelli: Me encanta tu planteamiento ^^, no diré nada, solo te pido que cuando lo sepas, especifiques el momento preciso. Agradezco tu preocupación por los zombies, son unos incomprendidos. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti y tu nuevo zombie adoptado, se llama Sam y le gusta dar largos paseos y los cerebros en su punto. Un tópico, pero es un cacho pan.

Yue: atenta a tus hipótesis, la generalización es acertada, más me temo que aquí se recompensan los detalles, lo que me dará tiempo a cambiar el premio. Me pillaste, tendré que cambiar lo de la mascota y el millón de euros, por lo de que ya no es una sorpresa… Una pena, pero al menos tienes a tu zombie, se llama BillMurray, todo seguido al parecer. Le gusta la vocal "a", aunque si está contento te obsequia con un "o". Adora las buenas comidas, no pide nada demasiado excepcional al mundo. Este en concreto me cae muy bien, cuídalo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Lo Adecuado<p>

_Buggy pasó suavemente sus dedos por la cabeza de la chica, quien se había quedado dormida la noche anterior tras los tranquilizantes que le había conseguido el Narizotas para las heridas de la paliza._

_Tenía dos razones para hacer eso, la primera que le encantaba el tacto contra su cabeza, la segunda que era el único momento en que Nara, semidormida en sus piernas, ronroneaba._

_Sin duda, pensaba Buggy, era la única mujer del planeta que soltaba ese sonido con autentica naturalidad, fuera por la Akuma no mi, o algo ajeno a eso, la verdad es que le causaba una extraña fascinación._

_Notó como se giraba ya despierta del todo, pero no bajó la vista._

_-Buggy, si sigues haciendo eso no me moveré nunca de aquí, y sería sumamente incómodo para ti._

_-No creas-dijo sin dejar de hacerlo-me resulta tranquilizador hacerlo._

_Kuroko, quien observaba la escena, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía algún deber como tutor soltar una charla, al final dio media vuelta, no era asunto suyo._

_Shanks, por el contrario, se quedó, inmóvil, preguntándose si era verdad que solo los idiotas eran felices._

.

BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN….

.

-¿Qué estamos donde?

-En Dressrosa. Quiero hablar con DoFlamingo y contigo a mi lado me concederá audiencia. Somos del mismo nivel y siempre me ignora.-dijo hurgándose descaradamente la nariz.

Nara salió de la habitación seguida por Buggy y observó el conocido puerto con cara preocupada.

-Bueno, tenéis el mismo título, Buggy, pero tú eres realmente débil en comparación con él. De hecho, no hay ni posibilidad de comparación. Él es un hombre alto con estilo e increíble…

-Se me quitan las ganas de que vengas, Nara, te iba a invitar a comer.

-Buggy-dijo enganchándose a su cuello-sabes que solo bromeaba.

Buggy se hizo la víctima y la apartó con gesto teatral provocando la risa de Nara. Adoraba ese sonido, si era adicto a algo, sería a eso. ¿Era posible recaer tras tantos años? Por supuesto, sin duda.

-Solo te quedas a mi lado porque quieres pasteles.-dijo queriendo desviar la corriente de extraños pensamientos.

-Solo te quedas a mi lado porque quieres reunirte con un flamenco. –la mirada intensa que se echaron fue interrumpida por el sonido de la ciudad despertando, las tiendas abrían y los gritos de los vendedores se escuchaban desde el puerto- por cierto, ya se mi segundo deseo.

- Galdino, Cabaji, venid conmigo. -ignoró él- Necesitaré ayuda si se tuercen las cosas. –sus hombres ya bajaban dejando al resto con la intriga de que pasaría, aunque tenían la seguridad de que se enterarían en unas horas. La tripulación de Buggy era muchas cosas, y una de ellas era lo sumamente cotillas que podían resultar todos.

Nara se acercó por detrás a Buggy con sigilo y puso una mano en su hombro para aproximarse.

-Quiero que cocines para mí -le dijo confidencialmente al oído- Una buena cena ¿sí?

El payaso se apartó del contacto y entró en la ciudad seguido de sus subordinados que agudizaban el oído con sumo interés.

-¿Pero qué dices? No voy a cocinar parta ti, tengo gente en este barco que te hará lo que quieras, yo soy un hombre muy ocupado. Soy importante ¿sabes?

-Claro que si, campeón, pero yo cociné media vida para ti, creo que podrás con una noche. Me valen un par de huevos fritos, pero pon especias.

-He dicho que…

-He dicho que es mi segundo deseo. –dijo con la mirada de quien ordena que maten a su secretario siendo el jefe.

-Está bien, pero baja la voz ¿quieres? –resopló aparatosamente, un par de huevos fritos… Si tenía que cocinar sería a lo grande, vaya que sí.

El peliazul despertó al ver tan extraña ciudad ante sus ojos, el subtítulo de la ciudad era bien merecido, sin duda.

Lo igualmente increíble era esa combinación imposible de colores, de risas… ¿Eso era una ciudad feliz? Desde luego él no desentonaba en tal ciudad.

Nara se había detenido en un puesto de capas absorta sin fijarse en la reacción de su compañero.

El plan de Buggy era ir directamente al castillo, pero la compañía de Nara implicaba otra cosa, había peculiaridades que los años no cambiaban, y una de ellas era la impresionante cantidad de tiempo que perdía la chica en detalles que ella consideraba dignos de un libro, desde el comportamiento de un mendigo, al carácter de ese dependiente que rozaba la depresión, lo que si se le sumaba la llegada a un sitio como ese, era muchísimo tiempo más. Muchísimo.

Acabaron haciendo visita por toda la ciudad.

Buggy, muy a su pesar, fue arrastrado por Nara a las tiendas de comida y armas, y aunque aprovechó para comprar supuestos ingredientes.

Detrás Galdino se planteaba que significaba pasear tan al lado de Cabaji en una ciudad del amor para la gente ajena, y como no le gustaba la conclusión se dedicó a volver a observar a su capitán que en ese momento se probaba nuevos sombreros, la última parada antes de entrar al impresionante palacio.

Nara bailaba con tres marionetas al tiempo que hablaba.

-… por eso me parece que con que digas que vas con mi recomendación bastará, realmente no me apetece nada verlo, la última vez salí prácticamente huyendo, ya le he causado suficientes problemas a Míster Fular.

-Nara, te aconsejo dejar de insistir –dijo espantando ya a las marionetas que salieron corriendo asustadas ante el repentino arrebato del payaso- el emisario de DoFlamingo especificaba que tenías que venir. Si no, no entramos. ¿O es que quieres que quede mal? O peor aún ¿Todo esto era para perder el tiempo y me has engañado con que me acompañarías?

Nara ignoró ambas preguntas.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo te ha dado tiempo a organizarlo todo. Me arrepentiré de esto… Lo sé- dijo encaminándose la primera ante el edificio. Los soldados sonrieron al reconocerla y dejaron paso.

Galdino se extrañó ante el rápido reconocimiento pero cuando se lo comentó a su capitán entendió que no había presenciado nada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

_Me pregunto cómo debería plantear el asunto, no puedo hablarlo delante de ella, eso es obvio. La ayuda de DoFlamingo no debería ser un problema, pero no sé hasta qué punto son amigos, puede que no conozca nada de su pasado, al fin y al cabo Nara es realmente discreta con su vida personal. Si es así no sé cómo le demostraré que digo la verdad, no tengo mucha fama de sincero, podría chantajearle, pero no conozco sus trapos sucios. Tendré que recurrir al soborno, lo cual es un asco, porque tendré que sacrificar mis propias pertenencias. Quizá debería olvidarme de este plan, no le debo nada y ella tampoco a mí. Bueno, la dichosa cena, pero es nuestra broma, no lo decía en serio, creo. Buggy, céntrate. Huevos fritos, ella te conoce, no espera nada elegante. Ella no se impresiona por esas cosas._

-Siempre me impresiona este palacio.-comentó la chica al llegar a la sala de recibimiento.

El grupo contempló el majestuoso salón, todo estaba tapizado y en colores chillones propios del dueño, provocando cierto desánimo del payaso.

_Sigo siendo el que mejor la conoce, no tiene que molestarme tanto un pequeño detalle._

Nara se sentó aparatosamente en el sillón principal que parecía reservado a un rey, mientras los otros se acomodaron en el sofá naranja fosforito, y cuando Galdino preguntó cuánto tendrían que seguir aguantando, DoFlamingo apareció como si hubiese estado esperando la pregunta con su gran sonrisa por la puerta grande, vestido con su tradicional atuendo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin detener su paso, y antes de que Buggy pronunciara palabra el rubio cogió en brazos a la chica del sillón y la besó con intensidad un par de segundos.

Tras eso volvió a depositarla como si no pesase nada y se inclinó ante ella.

-Al fin mi esposa ha llegado-dijo besando esta vez su mano.

* * *

><p>TAN TAN TAAAAAAN. Me apetecía mucho escribir este capítulo. DoFlamingo siempre me ha caído bien, no me peguéis.<p>

Os recuerdo que hay concurso vía comentario sobre en qué momento Nara se enamora, y cuando Buggy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Espero que os haya gustado, os confesaré algo: lo escribí escuchando la banda sonora de Cazafantasmas. Ya lo he dicho. Hala. Matadme si queréis.

Los comentarios dan vida, también lo dejo ahí. Muchas gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 5: Favores

He descubierto una zona de estadísticas que dicen que se me lee… Así que lectores anónimos, yo os quiero aunque no comentéis, que lo sepáis, pero si no comentáis no tenéis zombie.

...

Yue: ¿Feo? Mmm… que no te oiga Nara. O mejor, que te oiga. A ver qué dice. Me alegra haber provocado ese cambio. Suerte con la búsqueda de cerebros, si dudas en EBay seguro que hay. Ahí hay de todo, o eso dicen.

BurdelAcustico: Cuanto lo siento, espero no sea nada grave. Si la vida te gasta bromas enciérrala en el baño. Sin papel higiénico. Ya verás como sufre la muy…

Me alegra que te gustara, a mi me encanta que sigas leyendo, realmente me motiva mucho. ^^

...

Espero disfrutéis de este capítulo, siento el retraso pero tuve mi primer examen de facultad. Espera. Eso es dato personal. Olvidadlo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Favores<p>

_Buggy observó a la apaleada Nara, quien tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento._

_Las heridas se habían formado sobre las antiguas, lo que daba a la pobre chica un aspecto lamentable._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo manteniendo la distancia al ver que la chica contenía las lágrimas._

_-Los de la ciudad se han reído de mi pañuelo. Me lo han quitado porque decían que su sitio no era la cabeza, sino la basura. _

_En el barco no se oía ni un ruido, la tripulación se había ido a por provisiones._

_-No te preocupes, te daré otro –dijo restándole importancia y sonriendo ante la tontería del asunto._

_-No lo entiendes, era mi primer regalo –dijo pasándose la mano por el ojo morado- era importante para mí._

_-¿Por qué no…?_

_-Como digas lo de las alas dimito de mi puesto, Buggy. Te aseguro que he luchado, pero como siempre no fue suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Soy débil. Todavía- dijo mostrando en su voz una ira mal camuflada._

_Buggy se dio media vuelta al comprender que no era buena idea dialogar en ese momento con ella._

.

BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN….

.

-¿Esposa? ¿Cómo que esposa?- reaccionó primero el usuario de la cera.

-¿Estas casada?- preguntó realmente enfadado Buggy

-Bueno, no exactamente.-confesó la chica.

-¿Cómo que no exactamente? O estas casada, o no estás casada. No puedes estar más o menos casada. ¡No es una opción Nara! O se está muerto o no estás muerto, o estás casada, o no estás casada. Realmente sencillo ¿Estás o no lo estás?- el nerviosismo de Buggy se contagió a Nara.

-¿Pero a ti qué te importa? ¡Es mi vida!

-Joder, pues claro que es tu vida, pero somos amigos, creí que me lo habías contado todo, al menos un mínimo. –dijo eso último en un tono inaudible.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Te he contado lo que me interesaba, tengo mis propios secretos señor dominante, no esperarías en serio que te dijese hasta los pelos de mi nariz.

-Creí que el hecho de estar casada sería digno de mencionar. Por ser determinante en la existencia de una persona, más que nada.

-Pues se ve que yo no lo veo así. Maldita sea ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés por cada cosa que hago? En todos estos años no has hecho amago de contactar conmigo, no debería importarte. Ahora que lo pienso ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni rumores sobre que me buscabas…

-¡Tú tampoco!

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿No!?

-Y CASADA. ¿También tienes hijos o también los tienes más o menos?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! Al menos di el primer paso, si es por ti, como si estuvieras muerto. Eres un ególatra, un egoísta. Siempre el centro ¿verdad? ¡Pues adivina! No todo gira en torno a ti, payaso malnacido -dijo saliendo por la ventana cerrando la discusión.

Buggy, rojo de ira corrió a la repisa y la vio correr ya en la calle tumbando a todo el que se cruzaba con ella. Que fuese donde le diese la gana. Como siempre hacía. Si algo sabía de ella, es que siempre volvía, entonces Nara tendría que disculparse, vaya que sí.

-Guau, que intenso-dijo DoFlamingo aplaudiendo- me ha encantado. Supongo que es un buen momento para decir que no llegamos a casarnos. –Buggy giró ahora confundido- es decir, teníamos la ceremonia en marcha pero el cura se tiró por esa misma ventana mientras gritaba no se qué de antes morir que casar a unos locos borrachos.- el rubio de estilo discutible se sentó apoyando sus pies en la mesa- La verdad es que no habíamos bebido así en la vida, pero celebrábamos que la marina había descubierto donde se refugiaba Nara y me amenazaban con quitarme el título de Yonkō. Tal vez celebrar no sea la palabra…

Al parecer ni con ese título puedes recibir tantas semanas a una buscada por la justicia de recompensa con interrogantes. Y menos con sus antecedentes.

Fue en ese momento, tras cuatro barriles, que se me ocurrió que si estaba casada con ella no lo podían impedir. Los marines son muy suyos con los contratos. Nos pareció una idea grandiosa, y estuvimos a un par de segundos de conseguirlo. Pero no pudimos por el incidente del cura. Nos desmayamos al minuto y cuando despertamos dos días después nos echamos unas risas. Fin. Así que, payasito, relaja. -el grupo respiró aliviado a la vez salvo el capitán- Pero vayamos al grano ¿Qué quieres?

-No estoy seguro.

-Vete o cuéntame, no quiero perder tiempo, y menos contigo.

_Si lo hago, Nara no solo tendrá que disculparse, será ella quien me deba un favor. Al diablo, el oportunismo gana._

-Quiero matar al padre de Nara.

-¿Rasshir?

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-No, digo lo primero en que pienso al ver tu asquerosa cara. ¡Pues claro que lo sé! Ayudé a Nara a encontrarlo, más de lo que tú sin duda hiciste por lo que he oído.

-Ella no me pidió ayuda. Estaba ocupada con su propio camino.

-¿Me intentas convencer de que eres un buen tipo? Nara no pide ayuda a nadie, deberías saberlo. Yo mismo me tuve que meter en medio para que no se matase en su búsqueda. Es realmente…- DoFlamingo chasqueó los dedos al no encontrar palabra.

-Tozuda. Y un dolor en el culo. Pero me importa. Nos importa. Finge que está bien, y no lo está, no hasta que ese tal Rasshir muera, no hay más que verla.

-Eso es cierto, la veo… no, ya la vi perdida hace un par de meses, pero ahora parece más intenso, y no me gusta nada su nueva constitución.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –los dos hombres de Buggy seguían la conversación atónitos girando la cabeza cada vez que uno hablaba, como si así pudieran enterarse mejor.

-¿No te has fijado? Oh, cierto- dijo volviendo a sonreír- No la has visto desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. -pinchó DoFlamingo. Sin embargo su sonrisa ladina se esfumó al momento- No sabría explicarlo, la verdad-se sirvió una copa- sus rasgos parecen más afilados, y tiene mirada de "bestia". La última vez que empezó con eso acabó transformándose. Y no quieres que ocurra eso, créeme. Esta vez no puedo colaborar, se que lo sabe… Ahora no es momento de que abandone mis asuntos.

-¿Has visto… cuando se transformaba?

-¿Bromeas? No, la dejé en una isla como me pidió. Tuve que atarla con mis cuerdas y me largué, por suerte fue con tiempo, no sería capaz de hacerlo si…

-¿No te entró curiosidad?- DoFlamingo refunfuñó ante la interrupción.

-Por supuesto, pero me dio a elegir. Nuestra amistad o verla. Y creo que acabaré viendo las consecuencias de su fruta tarde o temprano, soy el único que puede contenerla.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-¿Y por qué no? –DoFlamingo se levantó y quedó a escasos milímetros de Buggy- En realidad es para darte celos, eres bastante decepcionante y eso me molesta todavía más. Solo haces que comprenda menos a Nara. No entiendo por qué pierde el tiempo con semejante desperdicio, podría estar ayudándome a conquistar el mundo en las sombras, y sin embargo vuelve contigo, espero que sea una etapa con la que pretende reconciliarse con su pasado. Entre eso y que deje a su banda me está trastocando bastante. Como un yoyó, ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta.

-No te entiendo.

-Viniendo de ti no me extraña.- dijo volviendo a su sitio- Te ayudaré, por Nara. Ese hombre es un peligro para la comunidad pirata. Si es que lo podemos llamar comunidad. Mataremos dos pájaros con un hilo. –soltó una carcajada ante su propio chiste.

-Nara no se puede enterar.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Esto es por su bien, y como casi todo, es mejor si no llega a saberlo.

-Entonces coincidimos.-dijo dejando los nervios atrás.

-Solo en esto, inútil. Estoy preocupado por Nara. Quiero decir que siempre ha tenido una extraña fascinación por matar a la menor provocación, eso nunca me ha preocupado. -Buggy levantó la ceja ante esa confesión, no era exactamente el reucuerdo que tenía él- Es algo más profundo que eso, como te he dicho, tiene que ver con esa fruta. Es cierto que la mayoría son marines y si no lo hiciese ellos la apresarían, pero a veces creo que solo se convirtió en pirata para tener una escusa, para asesinar.

.

BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN….

.

Nara observó cómo sus manos volvían a la normalidad, eso había estado cerca. Muy cerca. Por fin los últimos vestigios de garra desaparecieron y decidió dar un paseo para calmarse.

Se le estaba yendo de las manos, literalmente.

En teoría debían pasar todavía un par de meses, pero su condición parecía asegurar que sería en una semana. No. Imposible.

Con gesto automático sacó el pequeño bote de su bolsillo y sin mirar se tragó tres pastillas.

_Me tocaba una, dos por el arrebato, tres por si acaso. Vamos, Nara, solo un poco más, debes aguantar._

Nara resopló poco aliviada y comenzó a correr para descargar energía sin saber que era observada.

.

BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN….

.

-Supongo que no soy quien para criticar-dijo apurando la copa-cada uno tenemos nuestra debilidad.

Recuerdo la insistencia de un vicealmirante, ella le avisó de que si no se retiraba le despellejaría, tal cual, y él se aventuró a preguntar que por qué esa matanza de sus hombres. Obviamente intentaba ganar tiempo para que llegaran refuerzos.

Efectivamente, ella respondió que era pirata y no necesitaba explicaciones, pero, por si le interesaba, que solo se limitaba a defenderse, que acabaría con los que se le pusieran por delante. Dijo más cosas pero yo estaba ocupado conteniendo al enemigo.

Recuerdo que cuando acabé giré para ver si Nara necesitaba ayuda y él acababa de desenvainar, no hizo otro movimiento aparte de caer inerte ante Nara, pero en su rostro muerto aun se veía ira. Ella en cambio sonreía más que aliviada.

-Hablas más de lo que creía-comentó Buggy incómodo. Ya anochecía.

-Y tú menos de lo que cuentan. –tiró el vaso al suelo- Sin duda somos piratas pero a veces me pregunto si para serlo nos debe fallar algo-dijo golpeándose la cabeza- traición, ira, dolor, codicia, orgullo, ansia de más y más hasta morir. ¿Es eso el precio a pagar? ¿Somos felices? ¿O solo libres?

-La felicidad-dijo Nara apoyada en el marco-para nosotros al menos, reside en la libertad. Intrínsecamente unidas. Siempre puedes renunciar, DoFlamingo, nadie te lo echará en cara, nadie te obliga a seguir este camino. ¿A qué viene eso? Creí que hablarías de negocios.

-Y yo que estabas fuera.

-Me he cansado de dar vueltas.-dijo evitando al payaso.

-La marina no tardará en saber tu estancia con Buggy, si no quieres estropear sus planes y título, con toda la parafernalia incluida, deberías irte en un par de días de su barco.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Dios, pareces un envidioso.

DoFlamingo rodó los ojos y se puso a su lado.

-Me has pillado, no niegues nuestro amor. Lo harás más difícil.

-Debo hacerlo, es nuestro destino. Además… -Nara se cortó, no por el grupo que miraba fijamente la escena cómica o por la extraña impasividad de Buggy, era por algo más importante, y fue frunciendo el ceño hasta preocupar a los presentes.

Olfateó intensamente el aire, como para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Algo va mal?-preguntó Mr3.

-Estoy oliendo a un muerto. Un muerto importante.

.

BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN…. BXN….

.

_Nara sintió un suave golpe en la cabeza. Su pañuelo. Se dio media vuelta emocionada encontrándose con el peliazul que fingía desinterés por su reacción._

_-¡Buggy! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

_-Eso da igual; lo importante es que tienes el asqueroso trapo._

_-¡GRACIAS!- y antes de poder reaccionar Buggy sintió el abrazo de la chica._

_Se puso colorado y la intentó apartar sin mucho éxito._

_-Ya, ya… solo no lo vuelvas a perder._

_-Te juro –dijo anudándoselo- que no volverá a pasar._

_Mientras la chica se iba dando saltos el joven peliazul repasó en su mente la cantidad de tiempo extra que necesitaría para recuperar el dinero y los mapas que había utilizado como soborno. Soltó un gruñido ante la solución y desapareció por el mismo camino que ella._

Mujeres... -_ pensó Buggy._


End file.
